


Settled and Retired (And Worth All Of This)

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Digital Art, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Wakanda, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Created for two prompts mixed and matched:Captain America/Modern day Bucky, Wakanda
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ART by DIG [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Settled and Retired (And Worth All Of This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunsetsky13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetsky13/gifts).



> Hello dear recipient - this was a pinch hit and my life got in the way so I hope you're satisfied with what I managed to do for you. Wish you all the best!


End file.
